In general, an aerogel sheet is a high porous material having high porosity of about 90% to about 99% in solids that are known up to date. A silica precursor solution is subjected to sol-gel polymerization reaction to manufacture gel, and then, a drying process is performed on the manufactured gel under supercritical or atmospheric conditions to obtain the aerogel. That is, the aerogel sheet has a porous structure filled with air.
Such the aerogel sheet is lightweight and has physical properties such as heat insulation and sound absorption due to the unique porous structure in which 90% to 99% of an internal space is empty. The greatest advantage of the above-described advantages is the high heat insulation having thermal conductivity of 30 mW/m·k or less, which is significantly lower than thermal conductivity of 36 mW/m·k that is thermal conductivity of an organic insulation material such as conventional Styrofoam and the like.